Dragon Idol
by lostsword
Summary: It's the newest reality television show that's sweeping the tribes, the show that the elders are calling the greatest competition since snail ball, and the show that you're rapidly becoming interested in watching! That's right! Dragon Idol! Tune in now and check it out! Vote for your favorite duos at 1-800-REVIEW NOW every Sunday night! SUNDAY! SUNDAY! SUNDAY!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

"Welcome viewers!" Gobber the Belch said grandly as he, Stoick the Vast, and Sigrum Hofferson sat in large plush chairs behind a massive desk made of intricately carved oak. "Mah name is Gobber and joining me tonight are Berk's own Stoick the Vast and Sigrum the Traveler!"

The trio of men were all smiling lightly, but not overly so. Behind them was a large stage bathed in lights and surrounded by television screens and stage crews that were apparently working in haste to finish the final preparations for the night's event.

"In case ya might be wonderin', we," Gobber made a motion with his hand towards both himself and the two men beside him, "will be judging a number of contestants right here in the lovely island community of Berk. Based on a weighted score ranging from one to ten, each contestant will advance to tha next round minus the lowest scoring contestant in tha group. _However_, if ye choose so, you can save your favorite contestant automatically by sending in ah vote to our hotline at 1800-REVIEW NOW."

Gobber paused briefly as he listened to someone talking to him through an earpiece that was connected by a thin wire that came out of the back of his suit. "Alrighty folks, we're starting in five...four...three...two...one..._and_ GOOO!" Gobber shouted as the lights dimmed slightly and the barest hum of smoke machines being turned on could be heard behind the stage.

"_Heyyyyyyyyy oh, here comes the danger up in this club!_" A feminine voice shouted as two figures strutted onto the stage while loud music began to blare across the room.

"_When we get started we ain't gonna stop!_" An energetic male voice shouted at an equally high tone as the female. The smoke was still clearing as the next line came out.

"_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot!_" Both the male and female singers said loudly while the music got louder. "_Everybody sing heyyyyyyyyy oh!"_

The smoke cleared at long last and revealed Tuffnut and Ruffnut, both decked out in dark clothing, tight jeans, and more than a liberal amount of sharpie inspired camouflage. The twins' blonde hair was nearly hidden behind dark bandana's and the heavy smoke filling the room.

"_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more,_" Tuffnut sang as the music began to drop to a low repetitive base beat. "_Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball. This is your last warning, a courtesy call!_" As Tuffnut finished his line, the music began to pick up once again.

"_Heyyyyyyyy Oh, here comes the danger up in this club, when we get started and we ain't gonna stop!_" Ruffnut sang energetically as she bounced around on the stage with her brother, moving to the music in a way that only adrenaline junkies could enjoy. "_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot! Everybody sing, Heyyyyyyyyy oh!_"

Tuffnut began singing almost before Ruffnut had finished, "_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more; lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball!_" Tuffnut actually drew several whistles by jumping up into the air and doing a front flip. "_This is your last warning, a courtesy call!_"

"_I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way..._" Ruffnut sang softly as the music slowed, but the guitars in the background plowed on ahead with their cords. "_When it hits it shakes me to the core! It makes me stronger than before!_" her vocals picked up slightly, however she—and the music—quickly dropped back down as Tuffnut began once again.

"_It's not a question about trust...but will you stand with us..._" Tuffnut sang from the side of the stage as both he and his sister walked towards the center of the stage and faced the judges directly.

"_Can you feel it? Make it real oh!"_ the twins sang together, flawlessly in sync as they began to do another assortment of crazy antics and moves on stage.

"_I think it might wash away tonight...awaken from this never ending fight! It takes more than meets the eye...This war we're fighting is not just rotting..._" Ruffnut sang fluidly as Tuffnut joined her again for the chorus.

"_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club! When we get started and we ain't gonna stop! We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot!_" The music began to roar again and the twins danced around a bit more, however it was becoming obvious that the combination of singing—which was surprisingly good—and dancing was taking a toll on the duo and as such, their movements were slightly sluggish.

"_Everybody sing, Heyyyyyyyyy oh!_" Tuffnut sang as Ruffnut took a moment to get a breather. The blondes were both starting to sweat, but otherwise were doing fine. The music began to pick up again as the chorus boomed out. "_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more! Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball! This is your last warning, a courtesy call!_"

As Tuffnut dropped back, Ruffnut began to sing once again. "_There's a rumble in the floor...so get prepared for war,_" her voice and the music began to slow once again as Ruffnut sang the second verse. "_When it hits it'll knock you to the ground! When it shakes up everything around!_" Ruffnut continued as the music—ever changing—began to pick up again, however, almost as soon as it had began, it went back to a low roar and Ruff began to sing softly again. "_But survival is a must...so will you stand with us?_"

Tuffnut rejoined his sister and the duo sang the last two lines of the verse together. "_Can you feel it? Make it real! Oh, Make me feel it!_"

"_I think it might wash away tonight. Awaken from this never ending...fight!_" Tuffnut sang, forcing enthusiasm back into his body as he pulled off several more impressive moves, including a handstand/back flip combo. "_It takes more than meets the eye...this war we're fighting is not just rotting..._" Tuffnut finished as the music dropped to a near whisper for a few seconds while Ruffnut maneuvered up to stand beside her brother. Smiling at him, they bumped fists for the briefest fraction of a second before they launched into the last lines of the entire song.

"_Heyyyyyyyyy oh, here comes the danger up in this club! When we get started and we ain't gonna stop! We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot! Everybody sing, Heyyyyyyyyy Oh! Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more, lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball,_" The twins continued the song as the music flowed perfectly between blaring loud and alluringly soft. "_This your last warning, a courtesy call!_"

"_Heyyyyyyyyy oh, here comes the danger up in this club! When we get started and we ain't gonna stop! We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot! Everybody sing, Heyyyyyyyyy Oh! Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more, lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball,_" as the music got to the loudest point in the entire song, the duo—who had drifted to opposite sides of the stage—turned suddenly and ran towards each other. They jumped and connected with each other's boots and, in the middle of the air, preformed a duel triple front flip. They landed perfectly and completely in sync with each other as the speakers roared out one final burst of rock music.

"_This your last warning, a courtesy call!_"

Silence.

Clap.

Clap. Clap.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap

Clapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclap.

People began to jump to their feet as they applauded the performance and the performers. Tuffnut and Ruffnut raised their arms together and preformed a brief bow that sent the crowd even more wild. The twins wiped thick streams of heavy, salty sweat from their faces as they approached the judges table.

Sigrum, to the explorer's credit, only treated them to a smile that could have spanned from one side of the Baltic Sea to the other. The burly, heavily muscled man with the exotically braided chin hair wrote something down on a large white piece of tough paper and flipped it over to reveal a 10.

After Sigrum was Stoick. The even _larger_ viking—how that was possible was beyond most scholars—did not smile as large, nor did he award a perfect score. He gave them a 9.9.

"Work on that endurance and staying in tune with each other the entire time, and _maybe_ I'll think about giving you lot a perfect score," Stoick said with a small, mischievous smile.

Gobber, being Gobber, raved in his own Nourish way before settling with a perfect score of 10. He seemed the most ecstatic of the three, however no one could really understand anything he was saying under the accent, so it was generally just assumed to be good things.

After Tuffnut and Ruffnut were walked off the stage, Gobber, Stoick, and Sigrum turned to face the cameras that were previously behind them.

"Well folks, if ya want more of that, please go and let us know at our hotline at 1800-REVIEW NOW!"

* * *

**Despite the hours I spent listening to this ONE song to make sure I got it right, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it as well, because I would definitively like to continue this, I just need input. I know the dialogue took up most of the fic and that there was very little physical actions to read about, so please forgive me for that. I'm about to pass out, which is why I ended here, so goodnight/good morning/good afternoon, whatever it is.**

_**Lostsword**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD.**

"Welcome viewers!" Gobber the Belch said grandly as he, Spitelout Jorgenson, and Sigrum Hofferson sat in large plush chairs behind a massive desk of intricate oak. On the wall behind them, a massive plasma screen displayed in bold _DRAGON IDOL_ with flashing lights and animations.

"Mah name is Gobber and joinin' me tonight is Berk's very own Spitelout the Muscled and Sigrum the Traveler!" Gobber said loudly as he stood up and walked over towards the flashing plasma screen television.

"Our experienced and highly intelligent analysis and feedback department was so amazed by our viewers—ya' lovely people—and the feedback ya' presented us with, that we are now goin' about with the recently green lit _Season One_ of Dragon Idol!" Gobber explained as the screened flashed again, although this time the words "Season One" appeared in a smaller font below the show's title name.

"As ya' know, our contestants are drawn from tha' locals in our very own Berk!" Gobber went on as he rejoined his fellow judges at the scoring table. "Based on ah' weighted score of one to ten, each contestant will either advance to the next round, or be _eliminated—_however ye' can save 'em if you can convince our A&F Department through our hotline at 1-800-REVIEW NOW!" Gobber explained before the judges prepared their scoring cards and the lights began to dim.

"And now it's time for the _first official contestant_to woo us with their voices!" Gobber said after listening to a small earpiece in his left ear. "We're on in three...two...one..._and_ GOOO!"

Immediately the lights dimmed all the way and the entire room—along with the audience section, the stage, and the judges corner—was bathed in deep shadow.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_" A masculine voice said as a flash of red exploded across the room as stage lights flickered to life.

"_Do you ever feel out of place?_" The lyrics continued to run in sync with the stage lights as a string of blues, reds, golds, and greens flashed from the back of the stage to the sides and finally to the front.

"_Like somehow you just don't belong,_" the voice continued in its intoxicatingly musical tune as soft rock music began to filter out across the room from amps that were both suspended above and bolted down below the stage. "_And no one understands you?_"

"_Do you ever wanna run away?_" The stage flood lights flickered briefly and the audience gasped at the identity of the lone singer upon the stage before them.

"_Do you lock yourself in your room?_" The lights began to light up again—though it was very dim.

"_With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you're screaming?_" The voice continued on defiantly as the lights continued to rapidly grow brighter and brighter.

"_No, you don't know what it's liiiiiike_," the lights were nearly bright enough to see the singer clearly now, "w_hen nothing feels all riiiiiight!_"

The image of a brown haired man in a well-worn sweater and faded jeans could now be seen sitting on a black metal box; however, his face and eyes still remained obscured by the still relatively low lighting.

"_You don't know what it's like!_" Green eyes flashed defiantly as the lights grew even brighter.

"_To be like meeeeee!_" Hiccup's voice sang out proudly as the lights burned their brightest; he was effectively outlined in the brightness and it seemed almost angelic. The teenager was sitting atop a dark metal box that had been bolted to the floor with his sneakered feet dangling just barely above the floor.

"_To be hurt!_" Hiccup cried out as he began to stomp his feet while gripping the box beneath him. The entire time the brunette was pointing at the crowd emotionally as he spoke each individual word.

"_To feel lost!_" He swung his arm in a wide arc as he gestured at everyone at once.

"_To be left out in the _**_dark_**_!_" The lights suddenly shut off and the room was once again bathed in the shocking contrast of the dark world of bleak shadow.

Hiccup was moving back and forth in emotional jerks as he sang from his seated position atop the bleak box.

"_To be kicked when you're down,_" Hiccup continued on as the lights slowly began to glow again, only to immediately shut off again following the most recent lyrics.

"_To feel like you've been pushed around,_" the lights blazed left and right in a random dance of confusion as Hiccup could be seen clutching at his stomach painfully about.

"_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you!_" Hiccup shouted as the lights shut off again, leaving the room to be bathed in darkness yet again.

"_No, you don't know what it's liiiiiiike!_" Hiccup sang out as his voice began to tone down slowly while he leaned backwards on the metal box.

"_Welcome to my life._" Hiccup said simply and stood up before holding his arms out wide before the cameras and the crowd. The lights then quickly flipped back on to bathe him in eye-stunning light as he went off rapidly in song again.

" _Do you wanna be somebody else?_" Hiccup sang out as he pointed at the audience once again, his eyes and his soul pouring out into the song that so accurately reflected his life story.

"_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_" Hiccup's voice soared as he slammed his fist into the box with powerful thumps.

_ "Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?_" He questioned while the music reached a more uplifting beat and the lights flipped on and off in tangent with the lyrics.

"_Are you stuck inside a world you haaaaate?_" Hiccup asked as he continued his rapid and rhythmical motions while remaining seated on the box._  
_

"_Are you sick of everyone around?_" Hiccup pointed at the crowd again and leaned forward before covering his face with his hands.

"_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies,_" Hiccup said as he removed his hands and showed off a large and overly dramatic grin, "_while deep inside you're bleeding!_"

Hiccup stomped his feet rhythmically against the stage floor and smacked his fist against his chest while keeping himself balanced with the other hand.

"_No, you don't know what it's liiiiiiike_," Hiccup sang while standing up for the first time since the song had started, "w_hen nothing feels all riiiiiight!_"

"_You don't know what it's like,_" Hiccup shouted while walking along the edge of the stage and pointing at the entire crowd as he passed them by, "_To be like meeeeeee!_"

The stage lights were flashing and whirling again as the musical artist continued from one end of the stage's edge to the other. Hiccup cried out the lyrics while his voice soared to a new level of volume and emotion before the lights once again shut off and bathed the room in darkness.

"_To be hurt!_" Hiccup snapped while grabbing at his heart as the music began to shoot back up alongside the lights all around the stage—which had begun to increase in their random and intricate patterns once again as the tempo picked up.

"_To feel lost!_" Hiccup swirled around on the stage while appearing crushed before falling to his knees just before the lights shut off.

"_To be left out in the __**dark**__!_"

"_To be kicked,_" Hiccup stood up as the lights came back on and mimed the lyrics by kicking at an imaginary figure before him, "_when you're down!_" Hiccup fell to his knees again and grabbed at his stomach once more.

"_To feel like you've been pushed around!_" Hiccup shot up to his feet while the lights continued to flash in a crazy and hectic display.

"_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you!_" The brunette walked back towards his box and sat down before his audience.

"_No! You don't know what it's like!_" Hiccup sang again, his pitch and tone amazing.

"_Welcome to my life._" Hiccup said simply for the second time before the lights fizzled to a low dim setting.

The lyrics stopped for a minute as the music continued on into a solo as Hiccup—who was breathing heavily off the mic—caught his breath.

"_No one ever lied straight to your face_," Hiccup began again as his stamina returned, the music'

s tempo increased, and the lights focused solely on him—the intricate patterns forgotten for the moment, "a_nd no one ever stabbed you in the back!_"_  
_

"_You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okaaaaay!_" Hiccup slammed his fist onto the box yet again and jumped to his feet.

"_Everybody always gave you what you wanted!_" The teenager advanced towards the stage while simultaneously shedding his sweater—he was wearing a skin tight gray muscle shirt beneath.

"_You never had to work , it was always there!_" Hiccup tossed the sweater into the crowd just before a horde of fangirls—and a few fanboys—immediately began an all out brawl for the discarded and sweat covered item. Meanwhile, the singer pointed at the crowd accusingly before flinging his arms out wide in an aggressive motion.

"_You don't know what it's like,_" Hiccup argued as he sat down on the stage before his now unbelievability attentive audience, "_what it's liiiiike._"

The music slowed to a soft background beat while Hiccup continued on to the second-to-last stanza of the song.

"_To be hurt._" Hiccup grabbed at his heart in pain while the audience began to tear up before him.

_ "To feel lost._" He fell backwards and lay against the stage's metal floor while staring at the ceiling.

_ "To be left out in the __**dark**__..._" Hiccup sang emotionally as the lights turned off and the room was left in the darkest shadow yet.

"_To be kicked,_" Hiccup again made a kicking motion—this time it was towards the audience—as the lights returned on Hiccup and Hiccup alone, "_when you're down!_"

_ "To feel like you've been pushed around!_" Hiccup shouted out as he rolled backwards to his feet and stormed towards his box at the center of the stage.

"_To be on the edge of breaking...DOWN,_" Hiccup collapsed onto the deck momentarily before shaking his head and jumping back up—miming the refusal to give in—before he stood up on his box,_ "and no one's there to save you!_"

The lights and the music had been rising since the room had last gone into darkness and both were now at equally paramount levels of volume and intensity. Hiccup, likewise, was matching and raising everything with his tenor-filled singing voice as it hit and broke new levels of magnificence.

"_No, you don't know what it's liiiiiiiiiiike!_" Hiccup shouted out one final time as the lights shone like fire, the music blared like thunder, and his soprano voice boomed over it all gloriously. The brunette held the note for an impossibly long period of time before finally letting it drop as he himself sat down on his box.

"_Welcome to my life..._" the music and lights began to draw down in tandem with each other.

"_Welcome to my life..._" the stage was now barely visible—only the spotlight on Hiccup remained.

"_Welcome to my liiiiiife._" Hiccup finished at last with a final slow and drawn out note and the room fell to shadow once again.

The entire Dragon Idol chamber exploded with applause as Hiccup took in a shaky breath and turned to face the judges corner while the lights began to flicker back to their normal intensity levels.

"Wow..." Gobber said, his eyes wide and his jaw loose as he surveyed the cheering crowd and his fellow judges—who were likewise dumbfounded.

After shaking loose the shock of Hiccup's performance, Gobber reached down to grab his scorecard and realized to his embarrassment that he—nor any of the other judges—had actually written anything down. They had been too busy watching the show.

Gobber quickly wrote down his score and flipped over the card, revealing to a very anxious Hiccup a perfect 10. "Lad ye' should have been ah' singer instead of ah' blacksmith!"

Spitelout, beside him, did likewise and revealed another perfect 10. "Despite being my brother-in-law's offspring," Spitelout said gruffly, though there was a certain awe in his eyes, "you didn't do half bad."

Hiccup merely gulped and accepted the praise.

Sigrum, smiling proudly flipped over his own card...revealing a third perfect 10. "I expect you to sing at the next family dinner," Sigrum teased pleasantly as he winked at Hiccup. Due to his earpiece, Sigrum could hear Astrid screaming rather unpleasant things at her father for embarrassing her boyfriend.

_Totally_ worth it in his book.

Hiccup thanked the judges enthusiastically before walking off backstage. Gobber immediately sprang up—having finally recovered his wits—and faced the audience and the camera.

"Well folks, if ya' want mor' of that, leave us a hint at our hotline 1-800-REVIEW NOW!" Gobber said before bowing deeply.

"Have a good night and we'll all see you here again on _Dragon Idol_!"

* * *

**This IS going to continue! I am really tired! Enjoy!**

** _Lostsword_**


End file.
